Scourge the Hedgehog (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Scourge the Hedgehog= |-|Evil Sonic= |-|Super Scourge= Summary Scourge the Hedgehog (formerly known as Anti Sonic or Evil Sonic) was an evil version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Moebius. Unlike Sonic, Scourge mistreated others, was selfish and greedy, and had a great desire for power. Originally, Scourge, like all other alternate versions of Sonic Prime, looked identical to him, differing only in personality and attire. All this changed when Scourge, in a failed attempt to steal the Master Emerald with Rouge the Bat, sampled the Emerald's power and was permanently changed. Shortly thereafter, Scourge's methods changed as well: from small time hoodlum and mercenary to a villain determined to carve out his own path and completely distinguish himself from Sonic. For most of his criminal career, he led the Suppression Squad-previously known as the Anti Freedom Fighters-before becoming the leader of the Destructix. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely Low 2-C | 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Scourge the Hedgehog, "King Scourge", Evil Sonic (formerly) Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15-19 Classification: Mutated Mobian Hedgehog, Leader of the Destructix Powers and Abilities: 'Super Speed, Superhuman Physique, Enhanced Senses, Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Natural Weaponry and Body Control (Can sharpen his quills to perform his Spin Attacks), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Rage Power, Gauntlet Proficiency, Chained Weapon Proficiency, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Speed Augmentation and Limited Flight (With the Figure-Eight Peel-Out), Portal Creation (With Warp Rings), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Stop, Time Travel, and Dimensional Travel (With Chaos Control), Chaos Energy Absorption, Transformation, Should possess Sonic’s innate abilities, which include Afterimage Creation, Burrowing, Attack Reflection, Vibration Manipulation, Intangibility, and Elemental Manipulation (Can utilize his speed to stimulate manipulation over Wind, Fire, Heat, Water, Earth, and Electricity). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Toxins, Extreme Heat/Cold, and Cosmic Radiations | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Scaling from Master Mogul), True Flight, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Time Paradoxal Immunity, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Reality Recreation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, History Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Existence Erasure, Reality Sundering, Total Event Collapse, Resistance to: Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Corruption, Precognition, Biological Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Telekinesis/Paralysis Inducement, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic), and BFR 'Attack Potency: Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Consistently matches and surpasses Sonic and Shadow. Single-handily beat down the entire Suppression Squad in a fit of rage) | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level '(Empowered by Anarchy Beryls, the Anti-Mobius equivalent of the Chaos Emeralds. Should be comparable to Super Sonic, who previously fought Enerjak) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal to Sonic. Can transverse the Cosmic Interstate) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Solar System level, likely Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level ' 'Stamina: Incredibly high. Limitless as Super Scourge Range: Standard melee range. Tens of Kilometers with his abilities. Universal+ with Chaos Powers and Warp Rings | High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Anarchy Beryl, Warp Ring, Sunglasses, Chain, Brass Knuckle, Gauntlet Intelligence: High (Scourge is a highly skilled strategist and combatant, conquering Moebius in a matter of days, staging a successful escape from Zone Jail (a multiversal detention center), and having outfought Sonic the Hedgehog on several occasions. He has also shown to be a highly skilled manipulator, swaying the criminally insane Destructix on his side by pretending to sympathize with their traumatic experiences. However, Scourge is often overconfident and rash, allowing his pride to overcome his better judgement on a few occasions) Weaknesses: Overconfident. Will become incredibly exhausted after deactivating his Super form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sonic Spin': *'Spin Dash': *'Homing Attack': *'Figure-Eight Peel-Out': *'Chaos Control': *'Anarchy Barrier': Key: Evil Sonic/Scourge the Hedgehog | Super Scourge Gallery Explanations and Sources * Substantiation regarding the size of the multiverse, along with instances of characters threatening said multiverse '('2-A) * An assortment of Powers, Abilities, and Resistances showcased by Chaos Energy Wielders Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X